Valentine Beginning
by Lost Dreamer83
Summary: Follow up one shot to my one shot story 'Secret Sunday.' Share in Hannah and Evan's first Valentine's Day together. LorneOC **Edited to be longer & a slightly higher rating.**


Hello! This is just another one shot with my "Secret Sunday" couple, Dr. Hannah Marshall and Major Evan Lorne. I thought I'd give myself a Valentine's Day challenge since the holiday is coming up. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Stargate: Atlantis.

**

* * *

Valentine Beginning**

Hannah sat on her bed, knees draw up, and a book resting on her thighs as her green eyes scanned the words on the pages in front of her. She was sulking, yes, but only because it was February 14th, Valentine's Day, and the one person she was looking forward to spending the evening with was off world on a mission and had been there since early that morning and it was nearing nine o'clock at night.

Her door chimed and she sighed as she put in her bookmark in place and closed the book, setting it down before she stood and trudged over to the door tugging at the old t-shirt she wore as a pajama top. She opened the door and her eyes widened at seeing Evan standing there, wearing a nice pair of slacks and a dark blue button up dress shirt and black tie. He looked very nice, but what caught her eye was the single red rose he carried.

"Evan?" she asked quietly and he smiled at her.

"Ready for bed already?" he asked as he walked into her room. Hannah laughed quietly as the door closed and she turned around to look at him.

"Yes, I thought you were still off world," Hannah said as she walked over to Evan and he held out the rose to her.

"Actually, I'm off duty today and tomorrow," Evan told her as she took the offered flower and she frowned.

"Then where have you been all day?" she asked slightly hurt, but he just smiled at her.

"Get dressed," he whispered before he reached out and pulled the clip that she had holding up her dark red hair. "And wear your hair down, I like it down." Hannah blushed as he ran his fingers through her hair straightening out the slight kinks the clip had made.

"What do you have planned?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, but Evan only smiled before he leaned in and kissed her briefly.

"Put on something nice," he whispered against her lips before he kissed her again and moved to sit down on her bed. She laughed quietly and shook her head before she moved to her closet and grabbed the dark green cocktail dress she had brought with her for special occasions on base. She walked into the restroom and quickly changed, hoping the dress was decent enough for whatever it was Evan had planned.

* * *

"Evan, where are we going?" Hannah asked as he led her down the corridor from the transporter. 

"You know for someone whose profession requires patience, yours is rather thin tonight," Evan said and Hannah scoffed, but laughed all the same. "Here," he said as stopped in front of a door and opened it. Hannah gasped quietly as she looked inside the room and saw a small table set with dinner for two, candles lit about the room, and soft music playing. Evan led her into the room and as they came to a stop next to the table, she turned and looked up at him.

"What's all this?" she asked and Evan smiled as he squeezed her hands that he held onto tightly.

"We've been seeing each other for a little over five months," Evan said, "and I thought it high time I do something special for you. Especially considering that our first date didn't really start out on the best note." Hannah nodded as she thought of the loss of Dr. Beckett; that day was one of the worst days of her life, but also the best day of her life.

"It's beautiful, Evan," she said softly and his smile grew before he leaned in and kissed her softly. Hannah pulled her hands from his and moved her hands to his face. Five months of stolen kisses and stolen moments in time, five months of keeping their relationship theirs alone, and three and a half months of Hannah holding in the three words she wanted to say to him. Evan pulled away first, and wrapped his hands around her wrists as he looked down at her.

"I . . . I'm glad you like, Hannah," he whispered as he looked down at her and she smiled up at him. "Let's eat before it gets any colder." Hannah nodded her head and let him lead her to the table; where they sat, chatted, and ate until their plates were clear and Evan pulled her from her chair to dance to the soft music that played. It was then that Hannah recognized the singer and she scolded herself for not recognizing the voice sooner.

"How did you know I loved Ella Fitzgerald?" she asked and Evan grinned down at her as he pressed her closer and held her hand tighter.

"I listen when you talk you know," he said and Hannah laughed before she pressed closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He sighed before he moved his head and kissed her forehead. Hannah closed her eyes as the song ended and another started to play, however, the next song made Hannah smile.

"This is my favorite," she said as she raised her head and looked at Evan. 'I Got You Under My Skin' started to play and Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck and Evan smiled as he gladly held her closer as the danced. They stared at each other in the dim light, and Hannah felt the words bubbling to escape her lips, but she held them back. Why, she didn't know but she did. It was obvious she meant something to him for him to go to all the trouble he did for her, but she felt that she couldn't be the first one to say them.

"Hannah," Evan said slowly and she tilted her head and looked at him curiously and the nervous look that was on his face. He sighed as he pressed his lips together.

"What is it Evan? Is something wrong?" she asked and he shook his head before he kissed her. Hannah stiffened slightly, but slowly kissed him back. He pulled her even tighter to him, sliding his hands up her back so his hands pressed against her shoulder blades. When he pulled away, he left her breathless as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you," he whispered and Hannah felt lightheaded. She gripped him tighter and he lifted his head, his soft eyes looking down at her. She smiled as tears came to her eyes.

"Really?" she asked and Evan chuckled as he nodded, his nervousness seemingly gone. "Good, because I love you too," she finished in a whisper before she kissed him again.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Hannah," he said when she pulled her lips away from his. Hannah glanced at her watch and saw that it was well after midnight.

"Valentine's day is over," she whispered and returned her gaze to his sparkling eyes, "but for us it's just beginning." Evan chuckled before he swept her across the floor and kissed her at the same time.

* * *

Soon, Evan and Hannah found their way down the corridor, however, Evan wasn't taking her back to her quarters and it took her a minute to realize that the corridor they were walking down led them to his. "Evan, why are we going to your quarters?" Hannah asked in a whisper.

"Because that's where I left the second half of your present," he told her just as quietly. Hannah laughed softly as she squeezed his hand and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked. "What?" he asked and she shook her head as she raised her head and looked at him.

"Nothing, it's just that it's nearly two in the morning and I'm not the least bit tired," she said and Evan grinned as he walked her over to his door and opened it. He pulled her inside and as the door slid close he leaned down and captured her lips breifly.

"Wait here," he said and he moved to the other side of the room. Hannah stood there for a moment before she took off her shoes and silently padded over to the bed, settling down on the mattress. Evan picked up a covered square and turned only to frown when he only saw Hannah's shoes sitting where she was standing just a minute ago. He heard her giggle and he looked to the left only to find her sitting on his bed. He laughed quietly before he walked over to her and held up the parcel. Hannah smiled and took it from him. She pulled the cloth away and gasped when she saw her painted image on the 8x10" piece of canvas.

"I-I don't know what to say," she said quietly. To some women, his gift wouldn't have meant much but to Hannah it meant everything. He painted her with her hair wild and blowing around her, a small smile on her face, and a light in her eyes that she knew was there only when she looked at him; however, she felt that the woman in the painting was too beautiful to be her. "It's perfect," she said and Evan smiled before he sat down on the bed. "But the girl in the picture is too pretty to be me."

"This is how I see you, Hannah," he said quietly and she turned her eyes away from the painting and looked up at him. He raised his hand to her face and ran his fingers across her cheek before he tucked her hair behind her ears. Hannah, keeping her eyes locked with his, reached out and put the painting on his bedstand before she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips and he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"I love you," he said and Hannah sighed before she kissed him again and tugged his dress shirt from his pants. Startled he removed his hands from her and stopped her from pulling at his shirt. "Hannah, wait," he breathed. "I don't want you to start something you'll regret later."

"I won't regret anything between us, Evan, ever," she whispered. "I want to make love to you." She leaned in and kissed his jawline. "However, I think you'll have to show me what to do." Evan bit back a groan before he kissed her hard on the lips, but breifly.

"Gladly," he whispered his light eyes darkening and Hannah giggled before he kissed her again and gently laid her back on his bed. That night they showed both of them showed the other just how much they loved them.


End file.
